Eternity
by animonkeyfun2006
Summary: When Jessica Francis runs away from home, she never expects what will happen next. Jason Avery picks her up off the street, and from then on her life is never the same Not technically a Twilight fanfic, but it is an original work based on Twilight.
1. Unwanted

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's taken me a really long time, but here it is! Eternity, my new fanfiction. It's not really technically a Twilight fanfic, but it was inspired by Twilight. The storylines are the same in the senses that it is a vampire love story. There might be a few other similarities between this story and Twilight, but they will only be there to help move the story along, and are not there on purpose. Reveiws will be much appreciated, and anyone who leaves them shall receive virtual cookies! (If you've read my other story, you know this is a bribe and that it is better to just take it.)**

**Disclaimer: Oh wait, I don't need one! This is an original story! YES!! I CAN SAFELY SAY I OWN THIS!!**

Prolouge

I was dying. That much I knew, but I really didn't care. At least I'd managed to protect everyone else. My own life meant little compared to losing all the other things that had mattered in my life. I doubted the others would even realize I was gone. They'd go back to living the way they had before I came along and compolicated their existence. Just then, I swear I heard an angel calling my name...

Chapter One

Unwanted

_Jess's Point of Veiw_

I figured I'd been walking about an hour. I really had no idea where I was going, as long as it was away. I needed to leave my life behind. That would be the only healthy thing to do, not for me, but for everyone I'd ever known. It seemed like all I ever did was screw things up and become unwanted and get thrown away, like the trash I knew I was.

Just then, a small kitten rubbed up against my legs, mewing quietly. It looked as if it had been abandoned. I picked it up.

"I know how you feel. Nobody wants me either."

I decided I'd had enough of walking, and the messenger bag and guitar case slung over my shoulder were becoming increasingly heavy. I sat on the side of the rode and decided to try hitch hiking.

_Jason's Point of Veiw_

I decided this was the last straw. I'd had enough of my meaningless half existence.

"Kora, I'm leaving. Tell the others when they return," I told the one woamn who'd ever come close to being my mother.

"When are you coming back?," she asked.

I could see the hope in her eyes as she asked the question she already knew the answer to. It hurt me to tell her the answer even if she did already know. "I'm not coming back. Tell the others I said 'Goodbye'."

Then I walked out the door and got into my car, never to return to the one place I'd ever considered a home.

_Jess's Ponit of Veiw_

I'd been sitting on the side of the road with my thumb sticking out looking like an idiot for a half an hour, and still hadn't gotten a ride. At least ten cars had driven by in the time I'd been waiting and hadn't even given me a second glance. How much trouble was it to give a poor homeless girl a ride? Geez. I saw a black Mercedes approaching, and, without much hope, stuck my thumb out to where the driver would see. To my great surprise, the driver pulled over and rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?," he asked in a sweet voice like silken honey.

"Yes," I replied, slightly breathless. The driver was drop dead gorgeous. He looked to be about my age, with jet black hair that was shoulder length and in a messy disarray. His eyes were the strangest color I had ever seen, light lavender like the sky at twilight. His skin tone reminded me of a ghost. I'd never seen such pale skin, and I'd been told I looked albino.

"So where are you headed?," he asked, breaking me out my trance.

"Um, well, honestly, I'm not sure. Anywhere but home, I guess. I was really just getting sick of walking," I answered, embarassed by my lack of a location.

"Well then, here's a question I'm sure you can answer. What's your name?" His voice was so unlike anything I'd heard before, and his eyes were so amazing, that for a second I fell back into my earlier trance. This time the kitten broke it before I could look like an idiot. He (I'd checked while I was waiting for a ride) flexed his claws and ended up scratching my arm.

"OW!" For a second, the boy looked uncomfortable as a tiny drop of blood oozed out of the small cut the kitten had made. Then he wnet back to being as kind as before.

"Are you alright?," he asked, sounding sincerely concerned.

"I'll live," I said.

"There should be a box of bandaids in the glove box if you think you need one," he said.

"Thanks," I replied, and began digging in the glovebox for the bandaids. I found the box and stuck one on my arm. "My name's Jessica, but I go by Jess," I said, finally answering his earlier question.

"Hm. I was under the impression that your name was 'Ow'. Anyway, I'm Jason." I giggled at his joke. So he was cute and had a sense of humor! How lucky can a girl get?

However, my luck ran out. He asked me the one question I absolutely did not want to answer.

"Why are you running away?"

"Well...It's a very long and very complicated story, actually," I said.

"I have time," he said.

Damn. So he just didn't know how to drop it.

"First, I have a question for you," I countered, trying to buy a little time.

"Okay."

"Why'd you even bother picking me up? Everyone else just drove by, but you decided to pick up the poor dirty homeless girl with the ragged kitten."

"Well... I'm honestly not sure why I picked you up. I think I was probably just curious. A girl as young as you doesn't normally go running away without a really good reason."

"What do you mean 'as young as me'? I'm seventeen!"

"Really? Wow, you're really short for being seventeen. I thought you were fourteen. Anyway, with that out of the way, are you going to tell me why you're running away?"

I sighed. So much for trying to distract him... Oh well. no avoiding it now. "Well...I guess I've never had a particularly easy life. When I was four, my parents died in a housefire. My brother, Tristan, was nine at the time, and we had no other family. We were sent to an orphanage. It was terrible. We had to wear this itchy gray uniform and have lessons twelve hours a day. I thought there were only places like that in books. Thankfully, though, we were adopted after a year by a woman named Angela Francis. However, our bad luck returned when she died of a heart attack two years later. This time, we were placed in foster care. We jumped around from one foster home to another for the next seven years before we ended up in a home bearing some degree of permanance. Our new parents took great care of us, even bought Tristan his own car. One day, Tristan and I went out for a drive. I ended up getting into a stupid argument with him. I can't even remember what it was about at this point, but at the time it distracted him from his driving. This big semi truck came out of nowhere and hit the car on the driver's side. Tristan died that day.

"Our foster parents blamed me for the accident and put me up for adoption. Ever since, I've been bouncing around to different homes, just like before, and wherever I go, bad luck seems to follow. I was sick of always causing the people taking care of me misery, so today, I decided this was the end of it. So, that's why I'm running away. Happy?"

When I was finished, he got the strangest look in his eyes...

_Jason's Point of Veiw_

It had been five minutes since I'd left home, but due to my speed, I'd already driven a good thirty miles. That was when I saw her.

She was standing on the side of the road, with her thumb sticking out, hitch hiking. I wondered why she was running away. She wasn't dirty enough to be homeless, though she'd obviously been walking for quite awhile. She had long crimson hair that was silky, like she'd been brushing it for hours, though she obviously hadn't had the time. Her eyes were strange, muddy gray like wet sand on a beach, but brighter, more full of life. Her jeans had holes ripped in the knees, and there were scrapes visible. She was carrying a small black and white kitten that looked like it must have been an abandoned stray. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. I figured as long as I didn't know where I was going, I might as well get her where she needed to be, so I pulled over.

"Need a ride?," I asked.

"Yes," she said, sounding slightly breathless. Well, I did tend to have that affect on humans...

I noticed she was starng at me, probably noticing how abnormally perfect I was. I was a little uncomfortable with her staring, so I decided to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"So where are you headed?," I asked, wanting to get her there as soon as possible. As she climbed into the car, I noticed I couldn't smell her blood like I could with most humans. I was starting to think picking her up was a bad idea.

"Um, well, honestly, I'm not sure. Anywhere but home, I guess. I was really just getting sick of walking."

So she was the same as me. Just sick of everything. She just wanted to get away...

I decided it would be a good idea to keep her talking. "Well then, here's a question I'm sure you can answer. What's your name?"

I could tell that for a second her mind went blank while she looked into my eyes. However, the small kitten helped her out.

"OW!"

She was bleeding. Great.

Although earlier I'd been unable to smell her blood, now that she was bleeding, I could smell it, and it smelled delicious. It was the most mouth watering scent I'd ever experienced...

I immdeiatly blocked that thought out of my head. It really wouldn't be good if I killed her. I used my power to block her scent.

"Are you alright?," I asked, false concern in my voice.

"I'll live," she replied.

I almost laughed at that. She had no idea that that tiny harmless scratch had very nearly cost her her life.

"There should be a box of bandaids in the glove box if you think you need one." The only reason I even kept them was for situations like this.

"Thanks."

There was something about her that put me off. Most humans shied away me unintentionally, but her... She seemed perfectly comfortable with me. It was a little disturbing.

"My name's Jessica, but I go by Jess," she said, finally answering my question.

I wanted to lighten the atmosphere, aware that my overthinking might make her uncomfortable.

"Hm. I was under the impression that your name was 'Ow'. Anyway, I'm Jason."

She giggled at my attempt at a joke. Somehow, it sounded like angels laughing. That was when I absolutely needed to know why a beautiful girl like her would want to leave her home behind.

"Why are you running away?," I asked, truly wanting to know. It was the first time in my life I'd ever wanted to know something personal about a human, and I wondered what had caused the change.

"Well... It's a very long and very complicated story, actually."

This was extremely irritating. I could see that she just didn't want to answer the question.

"I have time."

I saw the look of irritation on her face and wondered why she was looking for excuses to not tell me. Not that it was really any of my business, but I was curious.

"First, I have a question for you."

Hm. So she thought she could distract me... We'll just see about that.

"Okay." I was careful not to look like I was trying to find ways around the distraction.

"Why'd you even bother picking me up? Everyone else just drove by, but you decided to pick up the poor dirty homeless girl with the ragged kitten."

Damn. Figured that she would pick the one question I couldn't answer immediatly or truthfully. So she was good at distractions after all. The only other person who'd ever been able to distract me was Kora.

"Well... I'm honestly not sure why I picked you up. I think I was probably just curious. A girl as young as you doesn't normally go running away without a really good reason." That was as truthful as I could be, and hopefully that would sastify her.

"What do you mean 'as young as me'? I'm seventeen!" Well, that was a shcok.

"Really? Wow, you're really short for being seventeen. I thought you were fourteen. Anyway, with that out of the way, are you going to tell me why you're running away?"

Judging by the look on her face, she was out of distractions. Good. I'd gotten us back on track.

"Well...I guess I've never had a particularly easy life. When I was four, my parents died in a housefire. My brother, Tristan, was nine at the time, and we had no other family. We were sent to an orphanage. It was terrible. We had to were this itchy gray uniform and have lessons twelve hours a day. I thought there were only places like that in books. Thankfully, though, we were adopted after a year by a woman named Angela Francis. Hoiwever, our bad luck returned when she died of a heart attack two years later. This time, we were placed in foster care. We jumped around from one foster home to another for the next seven years before we ended up in a home bearing some degree of permanance. Our new parents took great care of us, even bought Tristan his own car. One day, Tristan and I went out for a drive. I ended up getting into a stupid argument with him. I can't even remember what it was about at this point, but at the time it distracted him from his driving. This big semi truck came out of nowhere and hit the car on the driver's side. Tristan died that day.

"Our foster parents blamed me for the accident and put me up for adoption. Ever since, I've been bouncing around to different homes, just like before, and wherever I go, bad luck seems to follow. I was sick of always causing the people taking care of me misery, so today, I decided this was the end of it. So, that's why I'm running away. Happy?"

I stared at her, and couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl. No wonder she hadn't wanted to tell me her story. I noticed she was staring back looking confused, probably trying to decipher the expression on my face. I had to say something.

"No. I'm not happy. How could anyone be happy after hearng that story? I guess it can't be helped. You need someone to stay with, and I'm not sure where I'm going either. You can stay with me if you'd like to."

_Jess's Point of Veiw_

I couldn't beleive this. This perfect, gorgeous boy wanted plain, dirty, ugly, homelss me and my ragged stray kitten (whom I needed to name) to stay with him.

"Is that really okay?," I asked, completely shocked.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't."

"Well, then, I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"What did you mean by saying that you don't know where you're going either? Are you running away too?"

_Jason's Point of Veiw_

Of course she was shocked by my offer. I expected as much. Even I was shocked by my offer.

"Is that really okay?," she asked me, the shock leaking into her voice.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't."

"Well, then, I do have a question." Of course she did.

"What is it?"

"What did you mean by saying that you don't know where you're going either? Are you running away too?"

Great here was the hard part.

"That's two questions," I pointed out.

"Oh well. Please just answer it," she replied.

Obviously she wasn't very smart. If she was she wouldn't be back talking a vampire. Not that she knew that's what I was, but still.

"Not really running away, because if I have to, I'll go back. I guess... I just got sick of the life I was leading. I didn't know why I expected it to get any better if I left, but maybe I'll find something out here that I didn't have at home." Even I was shocked by the response I'd given. I knew I was running from not having a full life, but I didn't realize that I thought there'd be something more for me out here. After saying it, though, I realized that that was exactly what I'd beleived when I left.

_Jess's Point of Veiw_

Somehow, I couldn't beleive the answer he'd given to my one simple question. How was there anything he couldn't get at home that he thought he'd find out here? The world was a harsh place. I would know. I'd seen more of the harsh things than anyone should have to.

"How was there anything you could have wanted that you couldn't get at home?" I hadn't even meant to actually ask the question aloud, but I had.

"You certainly ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Well, normally I don't. There's something about you that doesn't quite seem right, though... I t makes me want to know more about you. I'm trying to figure out what you are." Crap. That didn't come out right at all. It was true, though. Looking into his eyes made it impossible to lie, even a little. Not that I really beleived he wasn't human... Did I?

_Jason's Point of Veiw._

"Well, normally I don't. There's something about you that doesn't quite seem right, though... It makes me want to know more about you. I'm trying to figure out what you are."

_I'm trying to figure out what you are._

The words repeated in my head over and over, like a broken record.

How did she know? How _could _she know? I'd done nothing, nothing at all, to make her suspect I was anything but human, and yet...

I went over the conversation over and over, trying to remember exactly everything I had said and done since she got in the car. The only thing that came remotely close to suggesting I wasn't human was my reaction to when she had bled, but I'd only looked uncomfotable for half a second. She couldn't have picked up on that... could she?

**A/N: So, there you have it! The first chapter of my new story is complete! Please leave me a reveiw telling me what you think. I really want to know if my writing is any good.**

**Remember, reveiwers get virtual cookies! And, if you don't reveiw, you get virtual rotten eggs. Sucks to be you.**

**Love,**

**Emily**


	2. Mystery

**A/N: So, here is the next chapter of my vampire story! Once again, I'm trying really hard to not copy Twilight. If you think it sounds too much like Teilight, PLEASE tell me in a reveiw. Actually, I'd prefer you leave a reveiw either way. I really didn't want to do this, but I'm not uploading anymore chapters to this story until I get at least one reveiw. Also, I'm using bribes again. Anyone who reveiws gets a lifetime supply of cybercookies!**

Chapter Two

Mystery

_Jess's Point of Veiw_

Once the words were out of my mouth, I instantly regretted them. He tightened his grip around the steering wheel, and he looked like he was trying very hard not to snap it into peices. My heart rate increased. I had no doubt he _could_ break the steering wheel if he really wanted to. It made him seem very dangerous, which he probably was, but I wasn't afraid of him. Despite my racing heart and my instincts telling me I _should _be afraid, I couldn't make myself fear him.

I must have merely hit a nerve, because he soon relaxed.

"What do you mean you're trying to figure out what I am?"

His voice sounded joking, not threatening, so I supposed he must not be mad.

"Well, I don't really know. It's true that there's something strange about you, but I suppose that doesn't mean you aren't human. I'm being silly, aren't I?" It felt much better to say that, especailly since it felt true. Well, not quite _true_, but definitely safe.

"No, not silly... Just extremely observant."

I was slightly shocked, but unsurprised.

"Are you telling me I'm right? You're not human?"

_Jason's Point of Veiw_

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The look on your face. You should look in the mirror."

Her expression went from shocked to annoyed.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, still annoyed. I laughed again. It was, in my opinion, extremely amusing when humans were angry with me.

"What?," she aked again.

"Nothing. And to answer your question, no, I'm not human. However, I'll leave figuring out what I am to you. Now, as for my earlier offer to let you stay with me, would you like to sleep in my car, or stop somewhere?"

"I don't care either way. Like I said, I'm not heading anywhere in particular. As long as it isn't somewhere with really warm weather, I'm good."

She was in luck. I couldn't exactly stop somewhere warm anyway. It did strike me as odd, though, that she didn't want somewhere warm. Most humans shied away from the cold.

"Do you enjoy cold weather?," I asked.

"Yes. I grew up in Maine, so it's what I'm used to. I suppose if I grew up in the south, I'd prefer warm weather. You don't mind the cold, do you?"

I almost laughed, but I was trying not to do anything suspicious that might lead her into figuring out what exactly I was.

"No, I don't mind the cold. Actually, I prefer it to the warm as well."

She raised one eyebrow.

"Why is that?," she asked.

Of course she was going to ask questions. After all, she was trying to discover my greatest secret.

"I don't know. I guess because I also grew up in the north."

There, that seemed like safe enough answer.

However, she looked unconvinced, so I worried for a minute, but when she didn't say anything, I guessed she was going to drop it.

"Well, since you don't mind either way, I'm going to keep driving," I informed her.

"Alright. That's fine with me."

We were both silent then, and within five minutes, she fell asleep.

_Jess's Point of Veiw_

_It is dark all around me. I cannot see anything, not even my own hand, held out less than an inch from my face. The blackness is claustrophobic, and I begin to feel like I am suffocating. The room I am in is very cold, almost wintry. I can here water dripping somewhere in the distance. I try to walk forward, but am pulled back by a chain attaching my ankle to a wall somewhere behind me. I don't know how long I have been here because the days seem to run together. Not even the difference between night and day is distinct._

_I here footsteps walking down a distant corridor. I cower against the wall I am chained to, now trembling as much from fear as from cold. I see a light in the distance approaching me. I want to walk closer to the light, but I am too afraid whoever is holding it will se me. I do not want to be found because when they come here, they will hurt me._

_The light continues to approach me, casting long shadows down the corridor to where I am. I hear the footsteps getting louder. Whoever is walking down here is coming closer to me. They will no doubt find me because there is nowhere I can hide from them. _

_The light is here. I see a face flickering in the flames from the torch this person is holding. The pale white skin, brilliant eyes, and messy black hair all seem familiar to me. I know this person from somewhere, but I can't think of where because I am too afraid to think. The only thing that registers in my mind is that he is smiling at me. However, the smile is not freindly. Somehow, it is full of killing intent. He reaches out his hand to help me up. When I refuse to take it, he grabs me around the neck and yanks me to my feet. He pushes my back to the wall. He looks me up and down, admiring me not as a human, but more as a meal. He steps forward and presses his lips to my throat, as if to kiss me there._

_Suddenly I feel a sharp pain slashing my neck. I scream as I feel my life draining away..._

My eyes snapped open suddenly. I jumped up, glancing around, trying to figure out where I was. It took me a moment to realize a seat belt should have been restraining me.

"Jason?," I muttered into the darkness. No one answered. By now, I had realized that I wasn't in his car, but rather, a hotel room. I stumbled in the dark, looking for a light switch. The darkness was very unnerving after the dream I had just woken up from. I found the lightswitch and flicked it on.

I was in the room alone, which meant Jason must have checked out a seperate room for himself. I saw my guitar and messenger bag lying against the wall, next to a television stand. The kitten was asleep on top of the messenger bag.

Alone in an unfamiliar room, every detail of the dream was startlingly clear. I could remember how thick the darkness was, the freezing temperature, the raw fear as I saw someone walk towards me, how much that fear increased whan I saw the boy, the pain in my throat as he killed me.

I shuddered. That was definitely not the right path to let my mind wander down. But then I got to thinking about the bot in the dream. In the the actual dream, I did not realize who he was, but now, seeing his face in my mind, I could tell it had been Jason. This disturbed me, as when I dreamed it was usually because my subconcious was trying to tell me something my concious mind was having trouble figuring out. That meant I had to try to unravel the meaning of my dream.

So, the details were I was being held hostage in some kind of dungeon, it was dark, cold, and possibly wet. What did this symbolize? Probably nothing. My subconcious just tended to be overly theatrical. There was probably only one detail that really mattered. I analyzed everything Jason had done next. He walked down the corridor carrying a torch. This did not mean anything. However, the fact that he was specifically coming after me...

Then it hit me. The reason why he was holding me in a dungeon in my dream. The way he had looked at me. He'd been keeping me as a meal. I knew that, so that wasn't the part that mattered. However, the type of meal I was being use for did matter. The slashing pain in my throat had been Jason biting me. The reason why I felt my life draining away was because he was draining my blood.

I realized exactly what my dream ws telling me: Jason was a vampire.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter two! REmember, leave a reveiw ot the next chapter may not be up for a while. Also, you have to get your lifetime supply of cybercookies! In any case, thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**-- Emily**


End file.
